


[podfic] Pherae

by CompassRose, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery, RsCreighton, semperfiona



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: A retelling of Alcestis, where two gods bargain over the fate of a mortal.
Relationships: Apollo/Admetus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pherae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530094) by [janitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janitor/pseuds/janitor). 



> This is a choose your own adventure podfic produced by growlery, with CompassRose as Thanatos, Rose as Apollo, semperfiona as Dionysus, and frecklebombfic as the narrator.
> 
> Each chapter of this work will contain the main audio of the scene, followed by the options (or singular option) you can choose to advance in the story.

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4fz3p4qul8rovgu/intro.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850015)


	2. Chapter 2

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8grbzb3o3nf0md0/pherae%20mansion.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850327)


	3. Chapter 3

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hf2s623jietk78e/you%20arrive%20at%20the%20pherae%20mansion.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cj1nv8yr1rgc9wb/a%20blade%20as%20dark%20as%20night.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851092)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3pdd5fje3qopm0y/a%20watch.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851293)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0w7wx4wibguda6r/a%20contract.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851425)

  


### option 4

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4sopx0x4jh32idp/go%20inside.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851569)


	4. Chapter 4

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m15tumj9um0qe5z/a%20blade%20as%20dark%20as%20night.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850327)


	5. Chapter 5

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gz6lg09xjr0pgsx/a%20watch.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850327)


	6. Chapter 6

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ao85jp22z7ln004/a%20contract.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850327)


	7. Chapter 7

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9m5civlscsqs2s/you%20stalk%20up%20the%20stairs.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h63kwp9n2ahwbdd/oh%20shit.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851767)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1pkihhdlxxqo3u/aw%20hell%20no.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60851884)


	8. Chapter 8

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iquphzd3xe8alrb/bloody%20olympians.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pmtc444xhan205t/greet.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852064)


	9. Chapter 9

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rreepoi66bjdp81/bloody%20olympians.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5wywkkli8n8w8b/greet.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852064)


	10. Chapter 10

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4nkoha5vug2vcad/greet.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c0jsvrwcknddggt/examine%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852316)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ncnddbbf843pf39/just%20try%20to%20barge%20past%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852442)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8kvlrqoqbw154bl/talk%20to%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852724)


	11. Chapter 11

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/10o02yovd7jn80q/he%20looks%20ridiculous.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2q8shxy2lzh0l6t/just%20try%20to%20barge%20past%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go 

  


### option 2

](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852442)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852442)[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/059ptgubks5gz4t/talk%20to%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852724)


	12. Chapter 12

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jvacigp36ul5zha/he%20steps%20swiftly%20to%20the%20side.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g1hps1rarixp16u/examine%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852316)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vztltuttkmuri90/talk%20to%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852724)


	13. Chapter 13

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b19usksmamcjjf3/just%20because%20you%27ve%20fallen%20in%20love.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/20b6vee7ufv7hfp/hear%20him%20out.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60852877)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lua5rrg23vhv6w6/he%27s%20stalling%20for%20time.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853042)


	14. Chapter 14

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bw2zn39bapsyvet/then%20why%20are%20you%20here.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v0tt3qv60ihsq67/enough%20distractions.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853042)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ct3f8ylixscybh/taunt%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853174)


	15. Chapter 15

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xuyi9k0hzjge56a/quit%20wasting%20my%20time.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c7fnrjm6tl69f47/oh%20what%20the%20hell.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853660)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/21d0tc5xrj88fzi/don%27t%20even%20think%20about%20it.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853780)


	16. Chapter 16

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1cpdrhhvbele8h/you%20did%20this%20to%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j1y2g3sm7apx70w/keep%20taunting%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853264)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/soc1srlpgc53ezn/stop.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853573)


	17. Chapter 17

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tksnnuvr6wlqu1c/you%27ve%20only%20hurt%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a6bozjbu2kffwgc/attack.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853339)


	18. Chapter 18

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gvvcwtqiicgedzf/you%20lunge%20towards%20him.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853438)


	19. Chapter 19

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uv2o9g0dbvajxhq/death%27s%20respite.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## end

####  [try again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850015)


	20. Chapter 20

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1sn8l1fwbk5da97/let%27s%20have%20a%20chat.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ox5xs4xmbuezxq8/oh%20what%20the%20hell.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853660)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a637mi5f6tgyv73/don%27t%20even%20think%20about%20it.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853780)


	21. Chapter 21

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1wkawrhtmfushv6/you%20have%20time.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jzzx1iatwvepd9p/with%20honey.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854095)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iymwoyef12urrz5/with%20black%20coffee.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854137)


	22. Chapter 22

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iydh86eonzoyrh1/i%20have%20work%20to%20do%20here.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ipdez4swlxel9q/take%20her%20soul.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853894)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c41vaw0aojaw7nz/spare%20her.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  ~~can’t go~~


	23. Chapter 23

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a4f1ufky400udm5/you%20take%20out%20the%20contract.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853966)


	24. Chapter 24

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kpjog34y5x47jry/classic%20tragedy.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## end

####  [try again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850015)


	25. Chapter 25

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wpf484orfmxkeep/ever%20the%20traditionalist.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854368)


	26. Chapter 26

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/com4qtlb6lou8xu/apollo%20wrinkles%20his%20nose.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854368)


	27. Chapter 27

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s4llzqb4j2oqog/some%20time%20passes.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kanolg7ys4eyd2e/his%20looks.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854530)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jcfdjl7swfotfkz/his%20wealth.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854695/)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/666ei293az1mbsy/his%20bravery.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854782)

  


### option 4

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b7kdu50s21n4zjz/his%20generosity.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854824)

  


### option 5

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m9l21nlun90lcvg/i%20don%27t%20want%20to%20play%20your%20games.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854857)


	28. Chapter 28

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ejjttkp0fk6a3j/not%20really%20my%20type.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/51zp1qi401xim2v/his%20wealth.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854695)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zo8k4eqxidmhysq/his%20bravery.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854782)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bzw40fvewntqavj/his%20generosity.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854824)

  


### option 4

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5iddr8lv7lbzd95/i%20don%27t%20want%20to%20play%20your%20games.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854857)


	29. Chapter 29

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/teucu66kjezn486/you%20think%20i%27m%20that%20shallow.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ihlyb4qjh3wpl7/his%20looks.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854530)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ngzpas79rnllwk0/his%20bravery.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854782)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/im0ivzkq8qha146/his%20generosity.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854824)

  


### option 4

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q2lfzpiwidxjv0u/i%20don%27t%20want%20to%20play%20your%20games.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854857)


	30. Chapter 30

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3s3isefxq4yx9zf/he%20does%20have%20a%20few%20stories.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/38ev0tl7ejb9ujq/his%20looks.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854530)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dsbey0wf11j9y6b/his%20wealth.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854695)

  


### option 3

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/quk4q7fcacqe1bn/his%20generosity.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854824)

  


### option 4

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0oj9rgalh0vgc5/i%20don%27t%20want%20to%20play%20your%20games.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60854857)


	31. Chapter 31

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cq9n50lguii28yp/you%20got%20it.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855244)


	32. Chapter 32

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9bace1qdrnj6evn/i%27ll%20tell%20you.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855244)


	33. Chapter 33

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z9d5p0kbottsx4r/maybe%20so.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fsv0rqlqyrl0vq0/that%27s%20asking%20too%20much%20of%20them.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855376)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/idrcgxwgwhlxc9o/he%27s%20still%20a%20king.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855412)


	34. Chapter 34

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fy81xiyfmb9azcu/life%20is%20the%20most%20precious%20thing.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855511)


	35. Chapter 35

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j4r9ny4o1cbmbna/well%20aren%27t%20you%20a%20philosopher.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855511)


	36. Chapter 36

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pltxh26rt4fvs6d/would%20you%20give%20your%20life%20for%20his.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s086dwxpcxb5bp2/offer%20him%20a%20deal.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855589)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrnszsglb8r4et0/go.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855667)


	37. Chapter 37

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bxdubiw8gu07ak4/there%20is%20something%20you%20can%20give.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60856111)


	38. Chapter 38

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7piyixgvj0uv2xm/don%27t%20try%20to%20follow%20me.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9s2nmhojaujzey0/take%20her%20soul.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853894)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ruqhj6lygzycztr/spare%20her.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855775)


	39. Chapter 39

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/240ozwfy4asgnu7/you%20cannot%20do%20it.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/441j78m9tx8n8x2/take%20his%20soul.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855835)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s20kpq6yph1qa8u/maybe%20not.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60856027)


	40. Chapter 40

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3rutdwf3rkdopyb/you%20take%20out%20the%20contract.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855874)


	41. Chapter 41

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zfesplorvkkmt64/choice%20unmade.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## end

####  [try again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850015)


	42. Chapter 42

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t90lma0pbkewezq/still%20you%20hesitate.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## proceed

### option 1

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3fybo8ehmiffm5t/take%20lady%20alcestis%27s%20soul.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60853894)

  


### option 2

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjo2x0d791cg537/take%20admetus%27s%20soul.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

####  [go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60855835)


	43. Chapter 43

## listen

[audio link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vio4bp40glcx917/bargain.mp3?dl=0) | stream below

  


* * *

## end

####  [try again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116382/chapters/60850015)


End file.
